1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Various kinds of photolithographic technique in which short wavelength light such as ArF excimer laser (193 nm of wavelength) is a exposure light source have been actively studied in the past as the semiconductor microfabrication. A resist composition used for such photolithographic technique contains a resist which changes its solubility in an alkali aqueous solution by the action of the acid, and a photoacid generator (hereinafter is referred to as “acid generator”).
A resist composition, which contains a polymer polymerized a compound represented by the formula (A), a compound represented by the formula (B) and a compound represented by the formula (C); a polymer polymerized a compound represented by the formula (B) and a compound represented by the formula (D); and p-cyclohexylphenyl diphenylsulfonium perfluorobutanesulfonate as an acid generator, is described in Patent document, pamphlet of WO 2007/116664.

However, with the conventional resist composition, the focus margin (DOF) at producing a resist pattern may be not always satisfied with, and number of the defect of the resist pattern to be produced from the resist composition may quite increase.